Someones Watching Over Me
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: There was so much left to say when he died...Abby won't make the same mistake twice, won't let things go unsaid with Connor
1. Chapter 1 What Hurts The Most

**** Dedicated to vampireluvr15. Based off a video I made with the same title which I'll be posting on my profile.**

**Chapter 1. What Hurts The Most**

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it." Rascal Flatts_

Abby trudged up the stairs to their flat, Connor close at her heels. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. As if the stress of Stephen's funeral hadn't been difficult enough, they'd barely gotten through the burial before an anomaly had opened.

The nerve of Caroline Steele had amazed her, coming up to her and Connor as they left, with her little "You have my number," bit. Abby had wanted to punch her, she'd used Connor, stole Rex, and now she wanted him to call her! It was truly laughable.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she leaned back against the wall, her legs feeling like they may give out underneath her at any moment.

"You okay?" Connor asked.

She looked up at him, his brown eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine Con, just tired, my legs don't want to cooperate." she laughed weakly.

He reached out and slid an arm around her guiding her to the couch and situating a pillow behind her so she could lay back.

"I'll go put the kettle on, you stay put," he said, pulling off his jacket and disappearing into the kitchen.

She glanced after him, wondering how she could have possibly gotten lucky enough to have him in her life. Sweet and thoughtful, she couldn't imagine her life with out Connor, he was her best friend and she still wanted to wring Caroline's neck for hurting him.

She tried not to let her mind wonder to Stephen, the last time they'd talked before he died, having been an argument over keeping the anomalies secret. At one point in time she'd thought she was in love with the mysterious, aloof, Stephen Hart, but ever since the revelation of his affair with Helen Cutter, they'd started drifting apart, and now she would never get a chance to set things right with him.

Stephen had always provided a sense of security among the team, having saved all their lives at one point or another, his absence had been painfully obvious that afternoon when the anomaly had appeared. She'd caught Nick going to call out for his help on two separate occasions before catching himself, a pained look crossing his face, before calling for her or Connor.

Abby looked up at the sound of Connor's footsteps returning, two mugs of tea in his hand. She hadn't even realized she's started crying until Connor sat the mugs down on the coffee table and lowered himself down on the couch, reaching out his thumb captured the tear sliding down her cheek before he pulled her to him, cradling her small frame against his chest. She sobbed openly now, the first time she'd shed a tear since Stephen's death. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her body close as possible to him, taking comfort in his closeness, her tears leaving dark spots on the fabric of his purple dress shirt.

"_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry every once and awhile, even though going on with you gone still upsets me…still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret." Rascal Flatts_

**Connor**

"_You think your lost, but your not lost on your own. Your not alone. I will stand by you, I will help you through when you've done all you can do. If you can't cope, I will dry your eyes, I will fight your fight, I will hold you tight, and I wont let go" Rascal Flatts_

Connor wished he could do something to take the pain away from her. He hated seeing her normally bright, happy blue eyes filled with so much hurt, but there was nothing he could say, or do, other than just sit there, hold her close and let the storm pass.

He had been all to aware of her feelings for Stephen, and truth be told there had been times he had hated the man for being able to covet her attentions the way he did. He'd often wondered, had Stephen not been around, if he'd had been able to win her affections. A part of him also hated himself for that now, given the circumstances.

He let his hand run through her short hair, trying desperately to comfort her. His lips came down on the top of her head, pressing a gentle kiss there.

"_It hurts my heart, to see you cry. I know it's dark this part of life. Oh it finds us all." Rascal Flatts_

**Abby**

"_But when you're around my defenses go. You don't let me run away from you, you don't let me twist and turn the truth." Hilary Duff_

Just the simple touch of Connor's lips to the top of her head was like an electric shock. She didn't think she'd ever been as aware of him as she was at that moment. She pulled herself back from his grasp, his arms not leaving her back as she did. Her eyes found his as soon as she looked up, she couldn't bring herself to look away from him, his gaze holding her prisoner. She found herself studying the shape of his jaw line, then the curve of his lips, bringing her finger up to trace along the lower one.

She could hear Connor's breath catch slightly as she did this, but he didn't make to pull away or stop her. She brought herself up on her knees, letting her hand trace down his cheek bone, his eyes watching her every move.

She was acting on sheer impulse, wanting to desperately convey words she should have said a long time ago. Words she'd been denying even to herself. Slowly, she leaned her body forward, letting her lips gently brush his, the feeling sweet and sensual at the same time.

He responded quickly, pulling her closer to him, his lips responding gently. She buried her hand in his hair, pulling them even closer together, no longer allowing an inch of space to separate them. His response surprised her, pushing her back on the couch his lips deepened the kiss rapidly, his tongue tracing her lower lip. She gasped, her body responding hungrily to his, and opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance.

When they broke apart they were both breathless.

"That wasn't too much was it?" Connor asked, the worry of his aggression in their kiss evident in his eyes.

She couldn't help but laugh softly, "No, it wasn't, I think there are some things when repressed for as long as we've repressed them that are bound to get a little intense."

Connor reached over and gently stroked her face, "I guess you're right." he laughed, "So does this mean we're like a couple?" he asked, voice hopeful.

Abby laughed again, "Yeah, Connor, I suppose it does," she said planting another quick kiss on his lips.

"_But when I look at you there is hope. It's like you see the sadness in my eyes, you read the blue between the lines, you could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry." __Hilary Duff_


	2. Chapter 2 Moving On

**Chapter 2. Moving On**

Abby stood at the anomaly detector with Connor, he had updated the handheld detectors to give them more range and was working to re-sync them with the main device. She glanced up at the sound of footsteps to see Nick entering the room. His appearance surprised her, other than when they were on the field, Cutter had hardly left his office since Stephen's death. She gave the older man a warm smile as he came toward them.

"Any bloody idea what Lester wants now?" he asked, his Scottish accent thick with annoyance.

"I didn't know he wanted anything…" Abby replied confused, glancing quickly over at Connor to see if he knew.

Connor shook his head, "Looks like we're about to find out though," he said gesturing to where Lester had just entered followed by a tall, dark haired man dressed in all black.

Abby had to admit the man was gorgeous, a little serious looking though.

"Oh good, the nitwit brigade has arrived, how terribly reassuring." Lester drawled sarcastically, "Captain Becker, this is Professor Nick Cutter, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland."

"I would like to introduce you all to Captain Becker, he'll be replacing Stephen on the team."

Abby knew Lester's wording was a mistake before Nick even moved. Nick closed the space between him and Lester and grabbed the man by the shirt collar bringing him up to where his feet dangled off the ground,

"Stephen is not baggage you can just replace when lost!" he growled at the man.

Becker stepped forward and easily pried Nick's fingers from Lester's shirt collar,

"Let's calm down Professor," he said calmly.

Nick turned on the man, eyes blazing,

"Do not patronize me Captain Becker! You aren't and never will be Stephen Hart." he yelled before storming off.

Abby took a tentative step toward Captain Becker as Lester walked off and headed up to his office. Becker stayed where he was, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Captain Becker, I'm sorry about that, it's just…we just buried Stephen yesterday, and none of us are over his loss, especially not Nick, Stephen was like a son to him."

"I was aware you'd lost one of your teammates, while I wasn't aware the loss was so new, I assure you I did not come into this with the intentions of replacing him, just to keep your team safe, and I'm sorry if Sir Lester made any of you think otherwise."

Connor laughed and clasped Becker on the shoulder, "Not your fault mate, Lester's not a very tactful bloke. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you, if you need my assistance I will be in the armory," he said before turning and disappearing out the door.

"He's going to be a barrel of fun," Connor said sarcastically after he left.

Abby laughed, unable to help but think Stephen and Captain Becker would have probably become friends.

There first anomaly excursion with Captain Becker took them to the museum, where an anomaly had opened in the center of some supposedly cursed artifact. It also brought them to meet Sarah Page, a lecturer from the museum with a lot of ideas. Nick seemed to think she could be of valuable asset to the ARC and decided to induct her to the team. Abby personally wondered if he was just trying to annoy Lester by bringing in a civilian.

She remembered Lester's disdain from when they'd first been brought in, her, Connor, Nick and Stephen. Her mind wondered to another member of the team that wasn't with them any more, one she didn't even remember, but who's loss had affected Nick almost as much as Stephens. Claudia Brown. The name meant nothing to Abby, but it had been obvious she'd meant a great deal to Nick, he'd lost her and now he'd lost Stephen, she couldn't imagine the pain he must be enduring. She'd cared for Stephen much in the same way she thought Nick had cared for Claudia Brown, finding solace in his presence when everything seemed to be going wrong. Her mind flickered to when Connor's friend Tom died as a result of a parasite he'd contracted by an escaped Dodo, Connor had stayed at his side through his last moments and when he'd finally passed, Abby had found herself falling apart, clutching Stephen's arm for support.

Her inner contemplation had been taking place as she tended the plants in one of the labs and she hadn't even heard the door open or Connor come in. She jumped in surprise as his arms encircled her waist and pulled her to him.

"Nick said we can head out whenever we're ready, there's nothing left to do," he said, his breath tickling her ear.

"Alright then, let me finish up these guys and I'm all yours," she replied smiling up at him.

"Cool. So I was thinking…"

Abby turned around to face him, noticing immediately he looked nervous.

"What is it Connor?"

"I thought maybe…I could…" he took a deep breath, "I was hoping I could take you out to dinner tonight…kind of a first official date." he said hopefully.

"I'd like that, I really would," she replied leaning up to brush her lips with his.

She briefly went back to her inner contemplation, she'd loved Stephen, but this was different, Connor was like a ray of light shining after a storm, her own personal sun.


	3. Chapter 3 First Dates New Acquaintances

**** Thomas is an OC that vampireluvr15 helped create, so this chapter is dedicated to her :D A picture of him can be found on my profile.**

**Chapter 3. First Dates and New Acquaintances**

"Connor, where are we going?" Abby asked for the millionth time.

After leaving the ARC, she and Connor had gone home and changed, afterwards Connor had led her down to the mini, insisting he drive, before blindfolding her once she was settled in the passenger seat.

"You'll find out when we get there." he replied, again for the millionth time.

Abby sighed, she liked surprises, her impatience was just getting the best of her. Finally, what felt like a century later, the car came to a stop.

"Stay right there and don't take the blindfold off." Connor told her before getting out of the car.

"Alright, alright,"

He was gone for maybe five minutes before the passenger side door came open and he was helping her out of the car. He slid one hand around her waist and guided her a short distance before his hands came up and undid the blindfold.

They were standing on a pier, a deserted pier with a single candlelit table set up at the end.

"You did all this…for me?" she asked awestruck, looking up to meet his eyes.

"You like it?" he asked hopefully.

Instead of answering she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

The dinner was absolutely perfect, after they ate they spent the next hour just walking along the beach, hand in hand.

"Thank you for this Connor, tonight has been perfect. With everything that's been going on, it's been nice to just get away from it all for awhile."

The next morning Abby sat in the main room with Connor, both bent over their desks filling out countless reports they should have probably already finished.

"But sir…"

The voice caused both Connor and Abby to look up, and Jenny and Nick, who had standing nearby to turn towards its sound. Lester strode into the room followed by an older man, the occupant of the voice they'd heard Abby assumed, wearing a black suit with a bowtie and beige rain hat.

"Who on earth?" Connor asked bewildered.

"Thomas, I try to spend as little time with these idiots as possible." Lester replied walking over, "I'll introduce you but the rest is out of the question."

"But sir," he sighed exasperated.

Nick and Jenny walked over next to Connor and Abby as Lester headed in their direction.

"Any ideas?" Abby asked.

"Not a clue, but looks like we're going to find out."

"Team my butler, Thomas Goose, Thomas my team. Happy now?' he asked peering sideways at his companion.

"Pleasure to meet you dears," Thomas said extending a hand.

"Nice to meet you Thomas," Abby replied, shaking his hand and giving Connor a subtle kick to the ankle to rid him of his dumbfounded expression, "I'm Abby, this is Connor, Jenny and Nick," she told him, pointing each out in turn, the latter who was trying unsuccessfully to stifle laughter.

"You brought your butler to work?" he asked eyes dancing with amusement.

"Yes Cutter, I have meetings all day and need assistance getting it all squared away, so I enlisted Thomas."

They all looked up at the sound of throat clearing to see that Captain Becker had joined them.

"About time." Lester said, "Thomas this is the last member of my merry little band of nitwits, Captain Becker. Becker, my butler, Thomas Goose."

Becker brooded down briefly at Thomas before looking back to Lester,

"Your…butler sir?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Why does everyone find it so bloody surprising that a man of my stature would have a butler?" he said frustrated, "I'll have you know Thomas has been with me since I was a child."

"Poor bloke," Connor laughed.

"Why do you say that? Sir James has been wonderful to work for." Thomas replied confused.

"What James Lester do you work for and where can we find him?" Cutter asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, now do you see why I said your idea was a bad one Thomas?"

"But sir…he was only kidding."

"What is he talking about James?" Jenny asked pointedly.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Sir, please?"

"Oh, bloody fine, I'll never hear the end of it if I don't agree."

"Oh yay!" Thomas exclaimed happily before turning to the group, "I would like to cordially invite the five of you to dinner at Sir James' this Saturday evening."

Connor and Abby exchanged tentative looks, Thomas was absolutely adorable and Abby couldn't find it in her to deny his request.

"I can't speak for the others, but Connor and I will be there. What time would you like us?"

"Say six, dear?"

"Sounds perfect, can we bring anything?"

"Oh, no, no, I have it all taken care of!"


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner at Lester's

**Chapter 4. Dinner at Lester's**

"_Hopelessly, I feel like there might be something that I'll miss. Hopelessly, I feel like the window closes oh so quick." OneRepublic_

"I still can't believe I let you rope me into this," Connor grumbled as he and Abby made their way up to Lester's door.

"Oh come on Connor, it could be fun." she said pressing the doorbell.

"What planet are you on?" he asked sarcastically just as Thomas opened the door.

"Hello dears, so glad you could make it," he greeted taking their coats, "Your friends Professor Cutter and Ms. Lewis have already arrived, and are in the sitting room with Sir James."

"Thank you Thomas," Abby smiled, she and Connor following him into an adjoining room.

"If it isn't Daphne and Scrappy," Lester drawled sarcastically, "I was just telling the nutty professor here that my son will be joining us shortly."

Ten minutes later they had been joined by Becker and Sarah, the former looking completely out of place in a blue button down and slacks, they had all fallen into easy conversation, even Lester loosening up and talking without his normal sarcastic commentary.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice came from the entryway, "Traffic was a nightmare."

Abby looked up to see a tall guy, probably around her and Connor's age, with light brown hair strode into the room. He immediately caught her eye and gave her a flirty smile.

"Team this is my son James the Second," he quickly introduced James to everyone, James shaking the guys hands and kissing each of the girls, earning him a reproving glare from Connor.

Thomas flitted back into the room, "I thought I heard a new voice," he said, "You're just in time, dinner is served."

They all followed Thomas into a very large dining room with an elaborately set dining table and sat down. Abby giving Connor a quick smile when he pulled her chair out for her. The food, a chicken and rice dish accompanied with warm rolls, was absolutely delicious.

"So, James tell me what is it you do for a living?" Nick asked.

"Right now I am still attending university, majoring in Political Science."

"Following in dad's footsteps then."

"Actually, I have my sites set a little higher then pen pushing civil servant," he said.

Nick laughed, causing Lester to glare at them both.

After dinner, Abby had walked out onto the back deck to take a phone call, she'd just hung up and turned around when she ran into James, who immediately reached out to steady her.

"Sorry!" she said, "I didn't realized anyone had followed me out."

"Actually I was hoping I could ask you something…"

"Umm, sure," she said apprehensively, hoisting herself up to sit on the banister railing.

"Dad has always been very closed off, and my curiosity is getting the best of me, what is it that you and your friends do? I mean I know it's governmental but that's all he'll say."

"We are working on a special project to see how prehistoric animals affect modern day. It's mostly a lot of research."

"Really, I was expecting something much more impressive, an if I told you I'd have to kill you, sort of thing."

Abby laughed, "You've watched to many Bond movies."

He laughed, "I'll admit it I'm a sucker for action films, so can I ask one more question?"

"Why not."

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Actually, I'm dating Connor," she replied.

"Ahh well, guess I can't win them all." he said heading back in the house.

Abby slid off the banister and followed him in, Lester was in the kitchen, and James walked directly over to him.

"Your little secret isn't a secret anymore," he gloated.

"What are you talking about?" Lester asked.

"Abby told me all about your little team."

"Abby!" he said glaring over at her.

"You really didn't think you could keep him in the dark forever did you?"

"Don't get mad at Abby dad, I mean I can't say I blame you for wanting to keep it quiet you spend all day researching a bunch of old fossils…I mean talk about boring."

She could see Lester relax marginally, "Yes, well all government jobs aren't exciting James."

"Mine will be, or I'm not taking it." he said walking off.

"Don't Abby me. You really thought I'd tell him?"

"Well the way you idiots act sometimes…"

"_I need another story, something to get off my chest. My life is kind of boring, need something that I can confess." OneRepublic_


	5. Chapter 5 I Know What You Feel

**Chapter 5. I Know What I Feel and You Feel It Too**

"_You and me, all alone, it's to late to say we didn't know, we shouldn't be, all alone one of us might lose control. All these feelings we've been hiding, deep down, yeah they must start to show, not here, not now, watch my frustrations grow." Alexz Johnson_

The sensation of being carried woke Abby, not that she remembered falling asleep in the first place.

"Connor," she mumbled sleepily.

"It's alright love, I've got you."

Her eyelids fluttered open and she realized she was being carried upstairs by Connor.

"You should of just woken me up, I can walk you know."

"I don't mind, you fell asleep half sitting up on the couch while I was in the shower and didn't look the most comfortable in the world, so I figured I'd remedy that."

She was suddenly all to aware of her surroundings, of being cradled against his currently bare chest. Her fingers traced down his chest, seemingly on their own accord as she didn't remember deciding to do so. She could feel him jump slightly beneath her touch, not having been expecting her touch.

"Abby," he murmured.

"Mmm," she replied glancing up, still tracing her fingers along the planes of his chest, only to meet his eyes and realizing her touch was far more affecting to him than she'd known it would be.

Instead of responding, he brought his lips down against hers, kissing her deeply. She traced her tongue along his bottom lip and his quickly darted out to meet hers. His lips slowly traveled down to her neck, gently sucking on the nape, causing her to moan quietly.

They'd stopped moving and he'd brought her down to where she was sitting on a hall table. She knew she should stop this, that it was far too quick to let things progress this far with him, because she knew undoubtedly where they were heading.

"Connor," she murmured.

"Yeah," he said breaking away from her neck to look at her.

"We can't…not yet…"

He reached out and stroked her face, "Alright, no problem," he said lifting her back off the table and carrying her to her room.

He deposited her on the bed and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"Good night Abby."

"_Show me, who you are, stop me before I go to far, cause it hurts, to hold back, so hold me or I might crack. I'm gasoline, you're the match, I'm not sure if we could handle that" Alexz Johnson_

**Lester**

"You have one interesting team," James commented.

It was a couple hours after everyone had left and Lester was sitting in the sitting room with Thomas and James.

"Yes, they're a unique brand, I'll give them that." he replied.

"So what's up with you and the lovely Jenny?" he asked.

"What are you talking about James, the lovely Jenny as you put it, is just a colleague."

"Uh-huh, a colleague who you have the hots for."

"Well there's a crude way of putting it,"

"Oh come on dad, you like it and you know it."

"We are not continuing this conversation, my relationship with Ms. Lewis is strictly platonic end of story." he said getting up and heading to his study.

"But sir!" Thomas called after him, having noticed the slight changes he exhibited around Jenny as well.

Small smiles, uncommon simple gestures like pulling chairs out and walking her to the car when she left, things they hadn't seen him do since his wife's death four years prior.

Lester sat down at his desk in his study and pulled the stack of paperwork he needed to attend to in front of him. James was right, he just hadn't wanted to admit it he cared about Jenny, he wasn't sure when it had even happened but he did.

She was beautiful and feisty and wasn't afraid to put him in his place, he liked that about her. She also cared about Nick, he wasn't oblivious to that fact either. Not that he'd ever tell them, but he envied Connor and Abby their easy relationship, they were so in love it was almost nauseating.

He leaned back in his desk chair and folded his arms behind his head,

"It's all turned out so well, hasn't it," he murmured sarcastically.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called.

"Sir, I brought you some tea," Thomas said holding out the cup.

"Thank you Thomas," he replied.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, Thomas."

He rose to his feet and fixed him a drink before going back to his paperwork.

"_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time." Lady Antebellum_


	6. Chapter 6 When It All Comes Undone

**Chapter 6. When It All Starts Coming Undone**

"Where are they?" Abby wondered aloud for probably the fiftieth time.

They'd received an anomaly alert and arrived to find Helen waiting for them, wanting the artifact, when she'd realized they weren't giving it up and didn't have it with them, she'd disappeared through the anomaly. Nick and Becker had followed her through. Well, technically Nick had gone after her, forcing Becker to follow and try to protect him.

"They'll be fine," Connor said squeezing her shoulders tightly.

"Not if the anomaly closes, it's getting weaker."

"We're talking about Becker here Abs, he won't let anything happen to them."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "You're right, you are absolutely right, there is no reason…" she hadn't even finished the sentence when the anomaly disappeared into thin air.

"No!" she screamed.

Not again, she couldn't lose anyone else. Connor was staring at the empty space in the room like the anomaly or Becker and Nick were going to magically appear again.

"Professor…" Connor said the word so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"We have to go back to the ARC tell Lester what happened." Abby said quietly.

**Lester**

Lester was sitting at his desk filling out his usual massive load of paperwork when Connor and Abby burst into his office, both looking distraught.

"Can I help the two of you?" he asked impatiently.

"Nick and Becker went through an anomaly after Helen, they didn't make it back out before it closed." Abby explained, voice high with panic.

"So we wait for the next bloody one to open and they come traipsing out like heroes."

"Lester, it doesn't work like that, when a new anomaly does open it may not even be to the right time period." Connor explained.

"Lovely, that's just what I bloody wanted to hear. So how do we get them back."

"We have to wait for an anomaly to open to the time period they're in and pray they haven't been hurt or killed by then," Abby responded quietly.

Lester made his way to Jenny's office, dreading having to tell her what Connor and Abby had just relayed, she cared about Nick and this news would kill her. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" she called from inside.

He turned the knob and walked in, "Jenny, I need to talk to you, Connor and Abby just came back from the anomaly site, and there was a small mishap."

"What kind of mishap? Are they all right?" she asked resting her hands on the desk.

Lester resisted the urge to reach out and take them in hers.

"Connor and Abby are fine, but Becker and Nick went through after Helen, the anomaly closed before they made it back out."

Jenny brought her hands up to her face, covering it as a choked sob escaped her lips.

"It's not right," she said shakily, "We already lost Stephen because of Helen, now Nick and Captain Becker…she's not going to stop until we're all dead is she?"

Lester stood and rounded the desk, sitting on the edge of it next to Jenny's chair, he reached down and took her hand in his rubbing his thumb over top of it.

"No, I don't think she is. I'm going to put in an order for more security, no one else is going to get hurt Jenny, I promise."

**Abby**

Abby walked through the cemetery, pulling her coat around her against the cold wind. She seemed to be coming here more and more these days, every time something good, or in this case bad happened, she came and told him about it.

Reaching his grave she sank down to sit across from the wooden cross that marked it.

"Today has been awful Stephen, Helen's back, she's after this artifact we found that came from the future, we're not even sure what it does yet…She disappeared through the anomaly when she found out she couldn't get it, that we didn't have it with us, Nick and Captain Becker went after her and they got trapped, the anomaly closed." she shivered again against the wind. "Stephen, I can't bear to lose anyone else, and I don't know how to get them back…I wish you were still here, you were always so good at keeping us grounded, at figuring out how to handle these situations. I miss you Stephen."

"Abby!"

She looked up at the sound of her name and saw Connor walking towards her.

"I was worried when you just disappeared, please don't get mad but I traced your phone!" he explained walking towards her. "It's freezing out here, why don't you let me take you home before you catch your death and I'll fix us some tea." he offered, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

She leaned into him and let him guide her out of the cemetery, at that moment he was all she had, the only thing keeping her grounded.

"_This world keeps spinning faster into a new disaster, so I run to you. When it all starts coming undone, baby you're the only one I run to." __Lady Antebellum_


	7. Chapter 7 Turn Around Make It Alright

**Chapter 7. Turn Around And Make It Alright**

Abby was worried about Sarah, she'd spent the last three days in her office researching the anomaly connections she and Nick had been working on, trying to predict when the next one to the correct era would open, and not having any luck.

Sarah loved Becker, and Becker reciprocated, those two things she was sure of, but they were both too stubborn to admit it. Becker missing was killing Sarah, but she was shutting everyone out.

Abby hadn't realized she'd been stating out into space until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find them," Connor's voice said softly in her ear.

"It's been three days Connor, they may not even be alive!" she replied desperately, a tear trickling down her cheek.

He turned her around to face him, bracing his hands on her shoulders,

"Don't even think like that Abby, Becker and Nick are both strong, they'll keep fighting until we find them."

"I know, they'll fight until they can't, I just feel so helpless! I don't know what I'd do if it was you trapped, I can't imagine what Jenny and Sarah must be going through." she said, wrapping her arms around Connor's neck and burying her face in his chest.

**Connor**

He knelt down to where he was kneeling on the floor, pulling her closer to him. Hadn't losing Stephen been enough? Now Becker and Nick were missing, the latter having become like a father figure to both him and Abby.

"We'll bring them back one way or another," he said, hoping she didn't get the double meaning in that, it wasn't as much a "we'll bring them back no matter what it takes," as a "we'll bring them back alive or dead," and Connor hated the thought of that.

Just then they heard the shrill shriek of the ADD, causing both him and Abby to leap to their feet and race for the detector. He quickly pulled the coordinates and was printing them out as Sarah and Jenny joined them in the main room.

"Hyde Park, let's go," he said, racing for the door, the others close at his heels.

"We have to hope this one is to the Permian for Becker and Nick's sakes," Sarah said.

**Abby**

When they reached the anomaly site, Connor took charge immediately, assembling a team to go in with them and another to guard the site. Abby couldn't help thinking how proud Cutter would be.

They stepped through the anomaly to the other side, walking in silence, Connor studying everything around them. He quickly climbed a small hill and looked out over the surrounding landscape. Sarah and Jenny, who'd insisted on coming as well exchanged a quick hug.

"It's Permian!" he exclaimed.

They took off down the hill,

"Cutter! Becker!" Abby called, "They could be anywhere," she sighed after awhile.

Movement to their left caused the group to turn, one of Becker's men stepping protectively to the front.

"Don't shoot!" Abby screamed, seeing the sandy blond hair through a break in the trees and taking off.

"Nick!"

The figure turned to face her just as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Abby, you have no idea how good it is to see you," he said hugging her back, voice thick with exhaustion.

Just then the rest of the team joined them, Abby stepped back and Jenny immediately threw her arms around Nick.

"Where's Becker?" Sarah asked, her voice high with fear.

"He's back at the camp, he twisted his ankle and I made him sit this hunting trip out," Nick said.

Sarah let out a sigh of relief as Nick led them to the camp.

"Becker!" Sarah cried as soon as she spotted him sitting beside the fire, gently massaging his ankle.

His eyes shot up and he immediately got to his feet and extended his arms to Sarah, who obligingly leapt into them.

"I was so worried," she said quietly, Abby barely picking the words up from where she stood beside Connor.

"It'll take a lot more than a few days in the Permian to get rid of me," he said coyly.

"I hate to break up this happy moment, but can we go home?" Nick asked, eyes traveling between his companions.

"Best offer I've had all year," Becker said, putting his arm around Sarah.

**Lester**

"Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in," he said sarcastically when the group returned to the ARC.

He really was glad they were okay, not that he'd tell them that.

"Good to see you to Lester," Nick replied just as sarcastically, "I would stay and chat, but there is a shower stall in the locker room with my name on it." he said disappearing down the hall.

Everyone began going their separate ways leaving Lester and Jenny alone in the main room. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder,

"I told you it would work out," he said quietly before disappearing up the ramp to his office.

"James," she called after him.

He turned back to face her, arching one eyebrow, her cue to continue.

"Thank you."

"_You and I walk a fragile line, I have known it all this time." Taylor Swift_


	8. Chapter 8 All We Are

Abby collapsed down onto the couch as soon as they got home, she was glad Becker and Nick were okay, but she was also exhausted.

****A little baby fluff chapter, because I can, not really intended to be a full chapter, just kind of a scene I felt like writing.**

**Chapter 8. All We Are**

Connor dropped his coat on an armchair and disappeared into the kitchen, returning a couple minutes later with two hot cups of tea, handing one to Abby.

"Thank you," she said taking a long sip of it.

"You doin' alright?" he asked sitting his cup down.

"I'm fine, incredibly thankful we got Nick and Becker back alive, and incredibly tired, but fine."

He laughed, "Yeah, I know that feeling, I feel like I could sleep for a week."

"Well you're going to have to fight Sid, Nancy and Rex for the pillow," she said with a laugh, gesturing to where the three were curled up fast asleep.

"Last time I tried to move them Sid bit me," he complained.

Abby couldn't help laughing, "Just leave them be, you can crash with me tonight."

"Are you sure…I mean…I don't want to…"

"It's fine Connor really."

He lay down next to her and she could tell he was trying to keep as much space between them as possible on the bed, something she didn't really want. She liked the feeling of being near him, the feeling of his arms holding her close.

"You're going to fall off if you get any closer to the edge," she joked lightly.

"I'm fine really," he assured her, sliding a little closer to the middle of the bed to amuse her.

"Connor, come here," she said motioning to the spot beside her, before grabbing onto his waist and beginning an attempt to pull him closer.

"You're going to hurt yourself, pulling on me like that," he laughed, sliding over obligingly.

She slid over to where her body was curled against the length of his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight Connor," she whispered.

"Night Abby," he replied, kissing her forehead and wrapping his arms around her waist, "Love you."

"Love you too," she said a small smile spreading across her lips.

When she woke the next morning, she was still being held securely in his arms, her head having moved from his shoulder to his chest. It was nice, being close to him that way. She could feel his hand stroking her hair, and not prone for his attentions to end faked sleep a little while longer, before stretching and looking up at him.

"Morning," she said, leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Morning," he replied giving her a warm smile and squeezing her just a little closer to him in a sort of sideways embrace.

She cuddled against him for a little while longer, before sighing and looking up at him.

"We have work."

"Yeah, I know," he said reluctantly unwrapping his arms from around her.

"I'll feed the animals, you start the coffee?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," he smiled.

"_All we are, is everything that's right, all we need, a lover's alibi" OneRepublic_


	9. Chapter 9 But I Keep Trying

**Chapter 9. But I Keep Trying**

Abby was laying on the couch feet propped on Connor's lap while they watched a movie, when she heard what sounded like footsteps on the stairs.

"Connor pause the movie," she whispered fervently.

He grabbed the remote and hit the pause button, plunging the room into complete silent. This time they both heard the footsteps, they were close to the top of the stairs this time. Connor leapt up off the couch.

"Go into the kitchen, and stay until I tell you to come out," he instructed her.

She would have argued but, the look in his eyes made her think better of it, so she went into the kitchen and leaned against the wall just inside the door to listen.

"The buzzer was broke, so I let myself in, hope I didn't frighten you," a female voice sounded from the living room.

"Actually, I do mind, what do you even want?"

"I know I said I was sorry at the funeral, but I wanted to apologize again, now that things have had time to calm down more, Connor, what I did was stupid, probably the biggest mistake I'll ever make." the voice continued.

Only this time Abby recognized it and strode out of the kitchen, stopping at Connor's side.

"Don't you think you've done enough Caroline, just leave, you aren't welcome here." Abby said fiercely.

"Abby, no offense but it's not you I came to see." Caroline replied.

"Caroline, if you don't want to listen to Abby then I'll say it, leave, nobody wants you here."

Caroline scoffed, "Do you listen to everything she says Connor?"

"I would be saying the same thing, Abby or no Abby, I've moved on Caroline, it's time you did too."

"You're saying there's someone else?"

"That's exactly what he's saying," Abby retorted, lacing her fingers through Connor's possessively.

"I think it's time for you to leave Caroline," Connor said calmly.

"_Making every kind of silence, it takes a lot to realize, it's worse to finish than to start all over and never let it lie." Hedley _

**Lester**

Lester walked down to Jenny's office, he'd come to a decision, he was going to ask her out on a date. He was tired of dancing around his feelings for her.

When he reached the door he could hear laughter coming from inside. He raised his hand to knock on the door but it came open before he could, and Nick walked out.

"Lester," he said with a small nod.

"Cutter," he said returning the nod.

"I'll call you with the details for Saturday," he said over his shoulder to Jenny.

"Sounds good," she said leaning back in her chair, "What can I do for you James?" she asked turning her attention to him.

"I was, umm, wondering if you had that report for the Prime Minister done," he lied.

"I was just about to bring it to you," she said pulling the folder off her desk.

"Good, his secretary called, the minister wants this tied up yesterday." he said taking it.

_Too little, too late, _he thought as he walked back to his office, _of course she'd go for Cutter. _

He got back to his office and handed the file to Thomas, who was at work with him again.

"Fax this to the minister, and fetch me a cup of tea please, Thomas."

His butler looked at him expectantly, having known he planned to ask Jenny out.

"Do you need a written invitation Thomas?" he snapped.

"But sir…what did she say?"

"She already has plans with Professor Cutter," he explained shortly.

"Maybe another time though?" he said, always the optimist Thomas was.

"Maybe," he replied, "Most likely not," he finished as Thomas disappeared from the room.

"_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, cause that's what I said I would do from the start. I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave, was it something I said or just my personality?" Hedley_


	10. Chapter 10 I'll Be

****Events in this chapter are a little out of sequence from the episodes, mainly because I don't intend to kill Nick and I felt like bring Sid and Nancy into the story now… The episode referred to towards the end is 03x02, but I'm not going to go into a lot of details about it, just because I assume most of you reading this have seen the episode. Rated M for mild sexual content later in the chapter**

**Chapter 10. I'll Be**

"I'm worried," Abby said coming up to Connor.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern immediately filling his features.

"Lester hasn't made one sarcastic comment to me today."

"I thought it was just me, I've been here four hours and he hasn't called me an idiot once," Connor replied, "Think somebody died?"

"As long as it's not Thomas, I love Thomas," she said, concern filling her eyes as well.

"Oh god, I didn't even think about Thomas!"

"What is going on over here?" Jenny asked walking over.

"Something is wrong with Lester, he hasn't made any sarcastic remarks to _anyone_ all day." Abby said.

"Hmm…" was all Jenny said before walking off.

**Lester**

Lester looked up from his paperwork when Jenny walked into the office. She stood there staring at him as though he'd been the one to call her in, which he hadn't.

"Do you need something Jenny?" he asked boredly.

"I'm just wondering what's wrong with you."

"Who said anything was wrong?" he asked.

"Connor and Abby seem to think there is, apparently you aren't your normal flippant self."

"A man's not aloud to have an off day."

"I've seen you on "off" days James, you're still sarcastic. Now, what is wrong?"

"It's nothing Jenny, I'll go bless Connor out if that'll make everyone feel better," he ranted.

Jenny sighed, "Whatever it is, you aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"No one is dead or anything if that makes you feel better, but no I'm not going to sit here and discuss my personal problems with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish up this report." he said turning back to his work, he could hear the clicking of Jenny's heels as she left the room.

**Abby**

"I have no idea," Jenny said walking up to Abby and Connor, "No one is dead, but you two were right, something is defiantly off."

"Of course we were right," Connor said putting on a false Scottish accent that strongly resembled Nicks, and causing both Abby and Jenny to double over with laughter.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it'll work itself out and he'll be back to yelling at us in no time," Abby mused.

"You think until it does, he'd care if I brought Sid and Nancy to work?" Connor asked hopefully, causing both Jenny and Abby to slap him in the back of the head.

"No!" they both cried in unison.

"I was kidding! Kidding!" he cried defensively, just as Nick came into the room.

"What is all the commotion out here?" he asked.

"We were just goofing off a little Professor," Connor explained.

"Ahh," he replied, before turning his attentions to Jenny, "I was just going to grab some lunch, would you like to join me?"

"I would love to Nick, but I'm forced to order in, I have so much paperwork to catch up on…"

"Come on Jenny, one hour away won't kill you," he pressed.

"I really can't Nick, I'm sorry," she replied.

"Alright, alright, I know a lost cause when I see it. I'll see you guys later." he said before disappearing down the corridor.

Later that afternoon brought an anomaly opening in and old abandoned house, Connor, Jenny and Abby going to check it out. The creature had an ability to camouflage in with it's surroundings, causing lot's of problems in detaining it and sending it back through the anomaly.

During the process of handling the anomaly Abby had taken a nasty fall down a flight of stairs, knocking her temporarily unconscious, and ample bait for the creature had Connor and Jenny not returned when they did.

Connor had been worrying over her all day, and while she was sore, she kept trying to tell him she was fine. They got back to the flat, Connor staying close at her heels as they headed up the stairs, in case she lost her footing.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor?" he asked for the millionth time."Positive Connor, I'm sore and a little bruised but I'm fine, promise." she assured him, leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, returning her kiss gently.

"I was scared I'd lost you," he murmured against her lips.

"You didn't though," she reminded him, running her fingers through his hair.

He pressed his lips back against hers more firmly this time. She returned the kiss eagerly, tilting her head back to allow him access to her neck. His lips traveled down it expertly, sucking and nipping in just the right places, causing her to clutch him tighter to her.

Her hands came up to his shoulders, pushing his jacket off, she tossed it to the couch and easily kicked off her shoes, all without breaking the kiss once. She felt him slide her jacket off and remove his shoes as well, before letting his hand slip under her shirt to rest on the small of her back.

Things progressed slowly, hands and lips exploring every new bit of skin uncovered, before moving to uncover more. Once they were unclothed to only their undergarments, he easily picked her up and carried her upstairs to the bed.

Once they were fully unclothed, he spent the next several minutes letting his lips get acquainted with her body, his mouth leaving a trail of fire everywhere it touched. Finally, he brought his lips back to hers, kissing her deep and hungrily as he slid into her.

Making love to Connor was unlike anything she'd expected, he didn't treat it purely like a physical act, but about proving his absolute devotion to her. She loved him with everything in her.

"_Rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed. You're my survival, you're my living proof, my love is alive -not dead. Tell me that we belong together, dress it up with the trappings of love. I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above." Edwin McCain_


	11. Chapter 11 New Years Eve

****So guys I've learned one thing, writing Cabby is really not my forte, possibly because my shipper heart will always belong to Stabby, so this is the end of our story. Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed! Hope everyone has a Happy New Years!**

**Chapter 11. New Years Eve**

**Lester**

Like giddy teenagers, that's the only way Lester could describe the way Abby and Connor were acting when they came into work the next day. He wondered what could possibly have them in such good of moods, then decided he'd probably rather not know.

He wondered into Jenny's office with a stack of paperwork for her.

"Are you staying tonight?" she asked.

"Why would I?" he asked confused.

"Nobody told you? Connor and Abby are throwing a New Years Eve Party." she replied.

"I don't remember clearing any parties," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't, I did," she smiled.

"And what gives you that authority?"

"It's New Years Eve, lighten up," she chided.

"I'll make you a deal, I won't fire you for overriding my authority, happy?"

"Ecstatic, truly," she replied sarcastically.

That night he wondered down to the party about five minutes before the clock struck twelve, just because he knew if he didn't, he'd never here the end of it.

"So, where's Nick?" he asked walking up beside Jenny.

"Home, we realized we didn't really work as a couple, I think he was expecting me to be more like Claudia than I am."

"You'd think he'd get over his obsession with that woman," he mused.

Before he knew it, they were counting down the last ten seconds to the New Year.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...Lester grabbed Jenny and kissed her.

She kissed back, much to his surprise, and the kiss lasted longer than he'd planned but who was complaining.

"Happy New Year," he said once they pulled apart.

"Happy New Year," she replied, slightly breathless.

"_Everybody's in the house tonight. Lose your mind, let your body take control. You've got to feel it in your soul" NSYNC_


End file.
